


Где-то в горах

by DFox, Gelbus_team (WTF_Gelbus_2019)



Series: Битва Пейрингов - романс/флафф/PWP [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/Gelbus_team
Summary: Первое, что увидел Альбус, был смешной ежик белых волос и коротко стриженый затылок Геллерта над высоким воротником френча. Последний раз, когда Альбус видел Геллерта, волосы того волной ниспадали на плечи. Альбус помнил, каковы они на ощупь, но не был уверен, что у этого нового, незнакомого Геллерта пряди все еще будут мягкими. Альбус страшился и хотел увидеть его лицо.





	Где-то в горах

**Author's Note:**

> тайм-лайн: после «Преступлений Гриндельвальда»

Свет — золотой, апельсиновый — лился, лился в незашторенные окна, оседал на одежде, запутывался в волосах.

Он провел по ним пальцами, приглаживая выбившуюся прядь, и, поймав себя на этом жесте, раздраженно поджал губы.

Страха, конечно, не было. А вот отрицать, что он волновался, — глупо. И волноваться было верхом глупости — ведь это не свидание, в конце концов. Хотя когда он в последний раз был на свидании? В семнадцать? Сейчас ему сорок шесть, и прошедшие годы не сделали его моложе и лучше, чем он был тогда: юноша, готовый отдать все, что имеет, одному-единственному человеку на свете, разделить с ним жизнь. А вместо этого...

— Все, как вы просили, профессор. Но... если вы позволите, я бы настоятельно рекомендовал вам отказаться от этой опасной затеи. Один Мерлин знает, что на уме у этого человека.

Усыпанное веснушками лицо Ньюта Скамандера посерело от волнения. Вот у него точно был повод для тревоги: если случится нечто непредвиденное, именно Ньюту придется объяснять, почему и зачем профессору Дамблдору понадобилось класть голову в пасть льва. А точнее — отправляться на встречу с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом. В обход Аврората, замалчивая тот факт, что Гриндельвальд вышел на связь. И как знать, не обвинят ли мальчишку во всех смертных грехах, чего доброго, признают еще пособником... Аврорат и на самого Альбуса имел зуб, но его охраняла его безупречная репутация. Пока.

Альбус ободряюще улыбнулся, взял со стола фиал с воспоминаниями, протянул его Скамандеру.

— Насколько я знаю мистера Гриндельвальда, Ньют, он — человек слова. И если он гарантировал мою безопасность, так и будет. — Ньют явно хотел что-то возразить, и Альбус остановил его жестом. — Я знаю, что вы хотите сказать: что идет война, что мы враги и что моя смерть будет выгодна Гриндельвальду так же, как и мое пленение. Возьмите. Это должно снять с вас подозрения и помочь Аврорату выйти на след — меня или Гриндельвальда, или нас обоих.

Фиал перекочевал в ладонь Скамандера.

Свет потемнел, из золотого и оранжевого стал алым, как свежая кровь. Волнения больше не было. Так бывает с тем, кто долго стоял на краю пропасти, а потом шагнул — вниз.

— Мне пора, — сказал Альбус Дамблдор и сжал в руке порт-ключ.

***

Ботинок набрал воды, и Альбус взмахнул руками, с трудом удерживая равновесие на влажных камнях. Уцепился за  нависающую над водой корягу, подтянулся, выбираясь на сухое место по скользкому склону и чувствуя себя очень глупо в своем щегольском костюме от лучшего лондонского портного. Он-то думал, что порт-ключ перебросит его сразу же в Нурменгард. Или на любую конспиративную квартиру Геллерта, где угодно: в Париже, Берлине, Праге, Вене, Цюрихе — имя им легион. Рассмеялся, вытряхивая воду из ботинка: если Геллерт хотел показать, кто хозяин положения, а заодно и остудить пыл своего гостя, ему это удалось вполне.

Альбус огляделся. Речушка шумела внизу, а справа была отвесная, совершенно голая скала. Из алого закат за спиной превратился в багровый и тени стали гуще. Едва заметная тропинка начиналась у самых его ног и бежала вгору. Альбус вздохнул и послушно ступил на нее.

В каждой мелочи был Геллерт, он безраздельно царил здесь, в этих горах. Во всем чувствовалась его натура, его причудливый, склонный к аллегориям разум, его упрямство, своеобразное чувство юмора, его гордыня, в конце концов. Альбус так остро ощущал его присутствие, что казалось, будто прошедшие годы, расстояние и разделившие их убеждения не имели ни малейшего значения. А, может быть, их и не было вовсе, возможно, все — лишь морок, навеянный проклятием братьев Певереллов?

Он не успел пройти и дюжины шагов, как валун, поросший мхом, зашевелился. А всего через миг перед Альбусом уже стоял молодой, с иголочки одетый маг с блуждающей улыбкой на тонких губах.

— Добрый вечер, профессор Дамблдор. Меня зовут Фрэнк Абернэти, — произнес он с  американским акцентом. — Аппарация здесь невозможна, поэтому мне поручено провести вас в Нурменгард.

Альбус приподнял бровь.

— Мы пойдем пешком?

— Уверяю вас, сэр, это не займет много времени. Позволите?

В руках у Абернэти появился темный плотный платок.

Альбус кивнул. Выбора у него все равно не было.

***

— Я заждался тебя.

Голос у Геллерта почти не изменился, лишь утратил юношескую звонкость. Будто не было упорных занятий темной магией, пыток в МАКУСА, опытов над собой, мало отличающихся от пыток, жертв, невинных и виновных, душ, повлекшихся за этим голосом — и навсегда превратившихся в дым.

Альбус поспешил стянуть повязку.

— Мне казалось, мы с мистером Абернэти были пунктуальны.

— Я не об этом.

Геллерт стоял спиной к нему, напротив забранного узорчатой решеткой узкого окна. Закат почти догорел, оставив узкую яркую полосу — между двумя иссиня-черными тучами.

Первое, что увидел Альбус, был смешной ежик белых волос и коротко стриженый затылок Геллерта над высоким воротником френча. Последний раз, когда Альбус видел Геллерта, волосы того волной ниспадали на плечи. Альбус помнил, каковы они на ощупь, но не был уверен, что у этого нового, незнакомого Геллерта пряди все еще будут мягкими. Альбус страшился и хотел увидеть его лицо.

Геллерт переступил с пятки на носок.

Альбус запустил пальцы в волосы. Привычка эта перешла к нему в наследство от того, другого, юного, Геллерта и закрепилась. Время от времени Альбусу казалось: он забыл ее, как забывают дурные сны и глупые воспоминания. Но в минуты смятения и душевного беспокойства привычка возвращалась — снова и снова.

Сделав над собой усилие, Альбус опустил руки.

— Ты его не принес, — произнес Геллерт ровно, и Альбусу не нужно было уточнять, что Геллерт имел в виду. — Если бы это было так, полагаю, я бы почувствовал...

— Полагаю, мы оба были бы уже мертвы, если бы я сделал это.

Геллерт повернулся к нему так резко, что Альбус подался назад.

— И что же? Ты ведь знаешь, это разом бы решило вашу маленькую проблему. Так просто: выпустить всего лишь две капли крови — и можно навсегда позабыть о Геллерте Гриндельвальде. Ты так боишься смерти?

Геллерт сверлил его горящим взглядом, и Альбус на миг увидел его таким, каким запомнил и видел все эти годы в зеркале Еиналеж: страстным, одержимым, готовым идти до конца во имя своей цели, какой бы она ни была.

Геллерт перед ним был куда старше. Скорбные складки залегли в углах рта, лоб пересекали глубокие морщины. На его лице больше не было одержимости — лишь бесконечная усталость.

— Ты прав, Геллерт, — произнести его имя вслух впервые за столько лет получилось с трудом. Голос вдруг сел, и Альбус кашлянул. — Боюсь.

Бровь Геллерта насмешливо вздернулась. Он снова переступил с пятки на носок — нетерпеливо, будто ждал чего-то. От кого — от Альбуса, от Абернэти, от других своих сторонников? Альбус понимал — у него было не так много времени. Возможно, не осталось совсем. И потому он не стал говорить ничего из того, о чем думал все эти годы, и особенно — последние несколько дней, с тех самых пор, как получил от Геллерта сообщение.

Сказал о главном:

— Боюсь потерять тебя.

Геллерт дернул головой — так, будто Альбус влепил ему пощечину. Как слепой, сделал один неровный, спотыкающийся шаг вперед. Лицо, волосы Геллерта казались просто светлым пятном в стремительно синеющих сумерках. Правая рука взлетела — и тут же опустилась.

Альбус стоял, не двигаясь, опустив руки вдоль тела. Он был готов ко всему, даже принять Аваду от руки того, кого любил больше, чем самого себя. Больше жизни.

— Ты что же... до сих пор?... — голос Геллерта был отрывистым и хриплым.

— Да.

Молчание, легшее между ними, было глубоким и темным, будто море или ночь, вползающая в Нурменгард сквозь наборные решетки окон. Темнота за окном, поглотившая остатки света, становилась все гуще, сливалась с тьмой, окутавшей их души. Целая вечность прошла, прежде, чем Альбус услышал:

— Я тоже, Ал.

Впрочем, Альбус не был уверен, что ему не показалось.


End file.
